That Darn Hippocampus: Alice's Story
by I'mJustCrazyEnough17
Summary: This is the story of Alice's past as a vampire. have you ever wondered what she did before she met Jasper, then what she and Jasper did while they searched for the Cullens? Well the answers are in here.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Story

By Twilightgrl17

I do not own the characters in this fanfiction. Stephenie Meyer does. I simply fill in her blanks.

And it was over. I was no longer paralyzed. I stretched my fingers and toes, and slowly stood. Except, to my surprise, "slowly" took only a second. Probably less. I glanced around me. I was in a field of grass, no flowers. Everything was so clear. Perfect. And I could actually _hear_ the wind whistling. I doubted that this was what it had always been like, although my memory was blank. I could not remember. I couldn't remember who I was. What I was, where I was, when I was. How I was.

Just then, I had a thought, though I had never thought it – or so I thought – and it wasn't even in thought form. It was like a vision. Then I knew – don't ask me how I knew, I simply did – that I was psychic. It was a vision of the future.

In this future, I saw me eating from an animal. I was…drinking its blood! And then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

So I decided to find an animal. I could drink its blood, apparently. I began running through the field. It took me about 3 seconds to cross it, and it was a big field. There was a forest at the end, and I immediately smelled something delicious. I followed the scent to a small clearing, where a deer stood. I approached slowly, following my instinct. When I was about two feet away, I leapt onto its back. I clawed away its fur, and dug my teeth into its flesh. The deer was thrashing, so I snapped its neck. It died about a minute later, and I continued tearing through to its blood.

The blood was rich, and delicious. It was the best thing I had ever tasted, although I wasn't quite sure of that, since I couldn't remember the other things I'd ever eaten.

I knew I was different than I used to be. Instinct told me that. I just still wasn't sure what exactly I was…

**Review, please! That wasn't a question…it was a demand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wasn't completely sure whether Alice was changed first or Edward, so I made it Alice, I know they were both born in 1901, according to the Twilight Lexicon.**

After hunting, I decided that I should find out what I was. I hated not knowing. So, I sat down in that clearing, and began searching the future. This time, there were only two of them. The blond male, and the bronze-haired male. "What am I?" the bronze-haired one asked in a husky voice. He was lying on a couch.

"You are a vampire, Edward," the blonde one said.

I was shocked. This was the answer. I was a vampire. I knew it. But I was resigned. Not knowing human life, it didn't matter what I was now.

This 'Edward' didn't take it so well. He trashed out, and threw a general fit, refusing to believe the blonde, whose name turned out to be Carlisle Cullen. Once Edward calmed down, Carlisle explained the technicalities of being a vampire, and how most preferred human blood, he only ate animal blood.

I wasn't sure how this related to me until the vision changed, and I saw me, riding in a very futuristic car, with four others. They were all vampires. I saw myself reach over to take hands with a man with curly blonde hair.

"I love you, Jasper, I know you can do this," I whispered to him in the vision.

Then I was back in the clearing. That was a lot to take in, but first I decided to figure out who this Jasper was. He was very handsome, and I could see myself loving him.

**Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I learned a lot about Jasper that first day in the clearing, and even more as I lived in the woods, secluding myself until I was pretty sure I'd be able to control myself. After all, Carlisle had said to Edward, then Esme, then Rosalie, then Emmett, that it would be hard.

He was currently roaming the continent, all alone, eating humans, but not for long. He would decide that he wasn't going to eat humans anymore. Actually, he'd already decided it, but was just having a hard time following through.

Jasper was definitely the one for me. I could tell. I just had yet to find our meeting place. I had tried dozens of places, dozens of times, but none of them matched up.

So I was frantically searching the future, about 5 months after my change. Suddenly, I saw myself sitting at a bar stool, and Jasper walked in.

That's it! I decided that when I got into the restaurant, I would find the calendar, figure out where I was, and look at the clock. Then, I saw my vision self do that same thing. Alright, so now, I just had to wait around 27 years…

That 27 years was the slowest 27 years I'd ever experienced. I had killed many people accidentally, trying to build up my resistance. With no one to hold me back, I had to chain myself to things, like trees. Of course, I usually just ended up uprooting the tree…

By the time December 18th rolled around, I was good at resisting myself. In fact, I had begun to attend a public high school, and had my own apartment.

I was in the diner as soon as it opened, 5 o'clock. Waiting was agony. But finally, he ducked his head in.

**Their meeting? You already know Jasper's side. But do you know Alice's? review!**


	4. Chapter 4

As I hopped off my stool and rushed toward him, a smile on my face as wide as the Mississippi sky (**She's from Mississippi…**). He looked shocked. I had seen that.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said, pouting a little. I had planned that line and practiced it every night for the past 27 years, and I was so happy to say it now, in front of the one it had been intended for.

He ducked his head, like a good Southern gentleman **(Stephenie Meyer's exact words, Alice said them, page 301, Eclipse.)**. "I'm Sorry, ma'am," he mumbled, his voice strained, as though he wasn't breathing.

Well, of course not. This was very hard for him, being inside this little diner with the human scent everywhere. I held out my hand, and he took it right away, just like I'd imagined him doing.

I took him to my apartment, which I had sealed so that human scent wouldn't come in. (**See a picture of Alice's apartment in my profile.) **We sat down on the couch. He sat stiffly.

"Breathe, Jasper. It's okay," I urged.

He breathed in. Not smelling anything, he relaxed.

"I'm sure you have many questions," I said.

"Yes," he said, in a thick Southern accent.

"Well, I'm Alice. I am a vampire. I can see the future," I stated.

He stood quickly, and crouched into a fighting stance.

"It's okay, Jasper. I won't hurt you," I urged. He growled. "Just sit. I'll explain everything."

He stayed where he was.

"Okay, stay there, then. Now, you are Major Jasper Whitlock, of the Confederate army," I said.

He only growled.

"Or at least, you used to be. Now you are 'Jasper, the trouble vampire.' But I'm going to save you. Don't worry, Jazz. It will be okay. We will find a good family, and we will be in love," I said.

More growling.

"Okay, Jazz? Please stop growling. It's annoying. You have nothing to fear."

It took the rest of the night, but I finally managed to get Jasper to calm down. I told him all about the Cullens, and me, and how I'd been searching for him for the past 27 years, and how together we were going to find the Cullens.

When I was finished, he looked at me from across the couch, and said slowly, "Jasper Whitlock Cullen, huh?" His mouth turned from a solemn expression to a smile, and all of a sudden, I felt happy, so happy. I started to laugh, and so did he, and then I said, "Jasper, I love you!"

His expression changes from happiness to fear right away.

"I-did I offend you?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, it's just…love is a strange feeling, I wasn't ready…"

"You love me, too?" Well, that was quick.

"No, I…well, I've never told anyone, so you probably didn't see…I feel other's emotions, and I can project emotions into others. I've only felt love from Charlotte and Peter, and that wasn't projected toward me. It's unusual, is all," he explained seriously.

I was shocked. How had I missed this crucial piece of information? I felt blind.

**I'm going to be away this weekend. So that's why I gave you a longer piece.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You can feel other people's emotions?" I asked.

"You're shocked," he replied.

"Yes, I am. I just…I didn't have any idea…I'm not used to being shocked, it's…unusual for me."

"I can tell," he said. He shifted his position on the couch to be facing straight forward.

Just then, a vision hit me. Nothing much, just the Cullens, Jasper, and I playing baseball.

When I came back to the present, Jasper was looking around wildly.

"Oh, my gosh! Alice! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it was just a vision," I replied calmly.

"Oh, good! I was so worried! You were just…out. Not here. Your emotions, just, disappeared. I didn't know what was happening, if you were having some sort of spell or something." He exclaimed, obviously very disturbed.

"Jasper, it's okay. That kind of thing happens a lot, don't worry about it. The real problem is when I walk into things, like walls, because I'm having a vision." While I was speaking, I felt so happy all of a sudden, even though I was speaking of a big problem for me.

"I'll steer you!" he offered quickly. "Whenever you have a vision, I'll steer you."

I was touched. He was so quick to offer to help me! I love him!

Jasper's POV

"You can feel other people's emotions?" she asked softly. I could feel the shock and confusion rolling off of her.

"You're shocked," I said. Stating the obvious, but I didn't know what to say to this stranger.

"Yes, I am," she said, her face contorting into a frown. I found that I wanted her to smile. The word "angel" came to mind. "I'm not used to being shocked, it's…unusual for me." That explained the confusion. Confusion for what she was feeling. She didn't know this feeling.

"I can tell," I stated. I realized that I was leaning toward her. Attachment. I can't be attached to anyone. Attachment is bad. Attachment leads to sadness, eventually. It always had in my experience. I sat straight up again, facing the open, brightly-colored, _non-smelling_, apartment.

Just then, though, Alice's face glazed over and she was still. And there was no emotion coming from her. At all. I looked around wildly, looking for a clue as to what was happening. I searched for the signs of another vampire. But there was nothing.

Then she was back. "Oh, my gosh! Alice! Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it was just a vision," she said. She was perfectly calm.

"Oh, good! I was so worried! You were just…out. Not here." I scrambled to find a word to describe it. "Your emotions, just, disappeared. I didn't know what was happening, if you were having some sort of spell or something." I knew I was losing control of my emotions. I knew I should control myself. But I couldn't. I tried to reign in my emotions, so they didn't affect Alice.

"Jasper, it's okay. That kind of thing happens a lot, don't worry about it. The real problem is when I walk into things, like walls, because I'm having a vision." There was a lot of things that made me depressed, but only one thing, I found, that made me happier than anything, and that was Alice, saying my name. Also, as she spoke, her eyebrows crinkled a little on her perfect face. I wanted to help her.

"I'll steer you! Whenever you have a vision, I'll steer you."

I felt a wave of love emanating from her. But I also felt it inside myself. And that's what scared me. I couldn't get attached. I had to leave. I stood quickly, and crossed the room to the door.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" she asked. She began to walk toward me, and she was about to pass the coffee table, when her eyes glazed over and she immediately sat down on the floor.

"Alice?" I asked timidly. I knew she was having a vision, and I knew I should probably leave, but she looked so…vulnerable. If I went away, who knew what would happen to her? I could let anything happen to her. I was too far in. I couldn't go back, no matter how much I wanted. I loved this strange little vampire.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

We talked that whole day, and that whole night. I learned so much about Jasper that I hadn't known before. It was great. I was now sure I loved him. He had such a great sense of humor, and he was so loose and open – except during the times when he became distrusting. I guess that can be expected – his whole vampire life has been full of fighting, war, and distrust. We talked about the Cullens.

"So, Alice, who are these Cullen people, and what are they like?" he asked.

"Well, they are Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, you, and me."

"Okay, well, please describe them, especially this "you" person," he replied.

I laughed.

"Okay, well, 'you' is very handsome…he has an amazing sense of humor…"

"Okay, okay, describe the other people," he said.

"Well, Carlisle is the father, he made all of the others into vampires…Edward is sort of a loner. Sometimes I see him with a brunette girl, but it's always fuzzy. Um, Esme is Carlisle's wife, and is very motherly and caring…Emmett is very strong and loves competition. Rosalie is Emmett's wife, and she is very vain, but she is so beautiful."

"Not more beautiful than you, I'm sure," he whispered softly.

I smiled. "Well, Edward's only 'cute' compared to you, Jazz," I replied.

"Jazz. I like that name…" he said, considering it.

"I know," I replied.

We only stopped talking when I noticed that Jasper's eyes were very dark.

"Jazz, I think you're going to need to hunt," I said.

"Yes, I do," he said, as if just realizing that he was thirsty.

"There's a park out back. We can go get some deer," I said.

"No," he rasped. "Too close to humans. I have to hunt somewhere more secluded."

"Okay. Um, we could go to this really great forest…it's far away, but…I was born near there…It's really out in the middle of nowhere," I suggested.

So we went outside, got in my car, Jasper's head swinging at every nearby human and his eyes going wild for a moment. I would touch his arm, and he would calm down.

We drove all the way to Mississippi, Jasper straining at his seatbelt when a human got too close to our car. I would just touch him, and he would be calm again.

When we got there, we got out of the car, and I was hit by memories of my first few years as a vampire, which I spent here.

Jasper immediately caught a scent, and ran after it. Deer. I ran with him. When we got to the clearing where it was, Jasper stopped immediately. He started for it from behind, being very quiet. I stood off to the side. Suddenly, he reached out and snapped its neck. His face became contorted with agony. Slowly, as the deer died, his face calmed. He then drained it of its blood.

He sighed when he was done, throwing the corpse aside. He stood up, and walked over to me. "I hate that," he said.

"Hate what?"

"I _feel_ what they're feeling." He grimaced.

"Even animals?"

"Sort of. Faintly. But I always imagine what the humans felt." He suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"Oh, Jazz…" I murmured, sitting next to him and stroking his hair out of his eyes.

"I will never be alright again." He was shaking his head sadly.

"Oh, yes, you will," I soothed. "You'll be fine. You'll have a great family that loves you so much, and you'll be fine."

Review!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**You gotta review, people! Yes, you! I know there are hits! You must review! **

**So this chappy is allll about reviewing!**

**Just review!**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IM chatroom:**

**Alice**

**Jasper **

**(I tried to make up names, but everything I thought of had been taken!!!!)**

**Jasper: I just found this great website!**

**Alice: What is it?**

**Jasper: www . Fanfiction . net !!!!!!**

**Alice: What's it like?**

**Jasper: It's amazing! There are stories about us on it! The only downside is that I can almost feel the authors' sadness through the computer!**

**Alice: Awwww, poor Jazz. You people gotta review! Stop my husband from suffering!**

**Jasper: And stop my Alice from suffering because I'm suffering!**

**Alice: Aww, you're the best, Jasper! I love you so much!**

**Jasper: I love you too, Alice!**

**Alice: Without reviews, though, I'm just not feeling very inspired. I don't really feel like doing anything interesting…**

**Jasper: Yeah, me too…**

**So, ladies and gentleman, there's the threat!**

**On to the chapter!**

When Jasper had had a couple more deer and a bear **(do they have bears in Mississippi? Oh, well…)**, and I had had some animals, as well, we went back to our apartment, our eyes golden, and we talked some more.

"So, Alice. How are we going to find these Cullen people?" asked Jasper.

"I hadn't really thought of that. I guess we could start in Chicago, that's where Edward was born and changed, and maybe trace them from there?" I suggested. I was surprised I had been too preoccupied with Jasper to think of what we would do when I finally found him.

"Sounds good to me. When can we leave?" he asked, obviously excited to get going. I could tell that Jasper was excited about staying in one place for a long time, and having people there who were civilized and could help him control himself. He was also a little nervous that they wouldn't approve of him. I knew all of this because I felt it coming off of him. Also, I was feeling the same things.

"Well, I'm just going to pack a couple of my outfits, then load them into the car, and some of my records, maybe some books and some artwork. That should take about…10 minutes."

Jasper sat on the couch as I whizzed through the small apartment, collecting all of my important things.

When I was done, Jasper and I took them down to the car. We then set off for Chicago.

The trip took a day, and when we got there, we just sat in the car, staring at the hospital.

"Well, this might have records of Carlisle," I said.

"Yes, it probably will," he agreed.

"So, do you want to stay in here?" I asked.

"No, I'll come. Just…be prepared, okay? Small rooms…" he trailed off, looking sheepish.

"Alright." I parked the car, and we got out. I scanned the future, Jasper steering me towards the building, as promised.

"So, Jasper, we'll need to be his niece and nephew. Alice and Jasper Cullen. We're researching our family history."

"Will you need Carlisle's consent?" he asked.

I looked.

"Um, yes."

So Jasper found a piece of paper and scrawled a note in Carlisle's handwriting.

"He'd be, what…60? 70?" Jasper asked.

"Um, yes." I said, doing some quick mental math.

Once we had the note, we walked inside. The man at the counter looked flustered to see us beautiful two teenagers to walk in the doors of a hospital, like movie stars on the red carpet.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and this is our brother, Jasper Cullen. We're here to do research on our family, but our grandfather, Carlisle Cullen, doesn't remember his past," I said.

"Carlisle Cullen? He was the best doctor in the history of this hospital! Left right after the Spanish Influenza, though. Said he was going to Ashland, Wisconsin," the man said.

Okay, this guy was definitely NOT old enough to remember this stuff himself. Carlisle was obviously a legacy in this hospital. But we had gotten what we wanted. Unfortunately, we still had to take the folder and pretend to look through it and take notes.

After that, we went out to the car. On our way out, Jasper caught a scent and immediately turned to it and was off. He grabbed the innocent human and…I ran after him, trying to stop him, but it was already too late. So I went to the opposite side of the street, and I started dancing around as though I were crazy. Then, I pretended to get hit by a car. Everyone on the street came over to me, and Jasper was left alone to finish eating the girl and dispose of her in peace, without everyone seeing him.

When I saw that he was done, I got up and skipped over to the car, grabbing Jasper on the way, who was just standing there, looking lost. I pulled him into the car with me and locked the doors, pulling away and driving down the street, everyone staring.

"Oh, Jazz…" I said. His eyes were red, and he was just sitting there, staring straight forward. "Jazz, it's okay. Don't worry about it. It's alright! We'll just go somewhere, in the forest, maybe. And…wait until they're gold again. Then we'll go to Ashland."

"You…still…want…me?" he asked, turning slowly toward me, a look of shock on his face.

"Of course, Jazz! We all make mistakes! And this won't be your last, but that's alright! I'll be right there to help you," I said, laying my hand on his.

**Jasper's Guide to a Good Review**

**Hey, y'all! This is Jasper, and I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL about reviewing. "Aw, well, everyone else is going to review, I don't have to…**

**NOT TRUE**

**You have to think about it. If everyone though everyone else would review, there would be NO reviews! At all! So consider yourself the person who must review! And since you might be the ONLY PERSON LISTENING TO THIS, consider yourself THAT ONE PERSON! PLEASE!**

**If I can take the time to write a guide on how to review, and the author can take the time to write the chapter, then…………………………………..you can take the much less amount of time than it takes to write the chapter, or even this, to review!**

**If you're an author on here, think of how good it feels when you get a review. So, make this author (Twilightgrl17….who is a close and personal friend! **_**A/N: Sorry, had to sneak that in somewhere!**_**) just as happy.**

**Here are some examples of a bad, bad, bad review:**

**No good (you need to ELABORATE on WHY it isn't good, so the author can MAKE it good!)**

**Good (Tell the author what she's doing RIGHT! It MAKES HER DAY!)**

**Here are some examples of a good review:**

**That was great! I loved your use of language, and you have a good writing style. You could make the chapters a bit longer, though.**

**(By the way, that elaborated, was good, thoughtful, and helpful, and took less than a minute to write.)**

**That was not very good. I think you could improve the language you used, using substitutes for words you restated a lot. Keep trying to improve!**

**(That was nice, and helpful, and it, too, took under a minute!)**

**So, there ya go, folks! REVIEWS MAKE JASPER AND ALICE (me and my love) HAPPY! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews are wooooonnnnndddddddeeeeeerrrrrrrrffffffffuuuuuuuullllllll!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jasper: There were some reviews for the last chapter!!!!!!!!!**

**Alice: Really? Who from?**

**Jasper: Well, there was this great, insightful one from n12tiffany89!!!!!! (Thanks n12tiffany89!!!! Blows kisses!!!!!)**

**Alice: Wow, sounds awesome!**

**Jasper: Wait, there's more!!!!!! Okay, one from monster'freak that ROCKED MY SOCKS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alice: Sounds…**

**Jasper: Wait, still more! Okay, um, burnin4Christ made the author's day, and my day…Bellagirl108 had a very encouraging review that we loved…DestinyLotre sent a really awesome review our way…tinyOfairy had a good review…LilySwan had a really great review for us (Psssssst, that was my favorite because it was really really really loooooooooooong)…77 told the author to keep writing a bunch of times, which was awesome…ClairedeLuneTaz reviewed (BTW, you should read her Alice/Jasper story. She wrote one, as well. Note to ClairedeLuneTaz from the author: I'm going to read yours the minute I get done with mine, so that I don't accidentally plagiarize it. But the readers should read it now!!!!!!!!!) Jacob-nessielove reviewed, which was awesome…that's it. But I'll be telling you these, Alice, at the beginning of each new chapter! (So, folks, REVIEW and you'll get mentioned by me, Jasper! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!! *blows kisses to each and every one)**

**Alice:…**

**(Note from the Author)**

**I write this as I have a major paper cut on my finger and it hurts to press the tgbvfr keys, soooo…yeah. If Jasper were here, he'd have cleaned it right up for me! But no ********…**

Jasper sat on the bed in our hotel room late into the night, with his head in his hands, starting at every passing human in the hall or outside the hotel.

"Jazz?" I asked softly, walking over from where I had been sitting cross-legged on the couch, trying to see Jasper's next mistake. I couldn't see it until he decided to chase the scent, though.

"Yes?" he mumbled.

"It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes." I sat next to him on the boring white bed, and gently rubbed his back.

"Yes, but I make them so often. Last month…the month before that…twice in that month…but I just…hate it so much. But I can't stop, Alice. I can't stop. And I want to stop! Darn it, I WANT TO STOP!" He was sobbing by the end.

I was silent. I felt hopeless, and useless, and as though no one cared for me. I felt beyond help. But I knew those were fake emotions, being propelled by Jasper.

"Jasper, you aren't useless. I care for you, and I will help you! I love you, Jazz! I will help you, and when we meet them, the Cullens will help you, too."

"No one can help me," he murmured, falling face-down into the bed covers.

"Oh, yes, we can," I replied, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him up. I looked him dead-on in the eyes and tried to have a serious expression on my face. "I will help you, and we will start the minute your eyes are gold again."

"Oh, we don't have to wait," he said, obviously happy that I was going to help him. He whipped out some sunglasses (seemingly from midair! I mean, that was fast, even for a vampire! He must have practice putting them on quickly) and put them on. "There."

So I took him out to the street, and put my arm around his shoulder. It looked like a casual gesture, but it was actually a very tight death grip, that would have meant death had Jazz not been a vampire. He looked very stiff, and walked slowly, stopping every now and then to whip his head around, at which time I would turn and "hug" him – hold him back. We must have looked very strange, walking down the street like that. But we walked three blocks before Jasper was able to breathe properly without me having to "hug" him. We turned around and went back to the hotel.

**Sorry this one was short, I really need to write more of "The Only Boy"**

**So if you want more go read that! It's Nessie/Jake!!!!:)**

**Love love love, (speaking of which, Happy Valentine's Day if I don't write, but I'm going to try to have another chapter up!!!!)**

**Twilightgrl17**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tiny0fairy made my day with her review! She is the Reviewer of Chapter 8. As reviewer of chapter 8, she got a copy of this chapter in a PM BEFORE IT WAS PUT UP ONLINE!!!

Yes, folks, the best reviewer of each chapter will get to see the next chapter before everyone else!!!!!!! Lucky them!!!!

"Thank you, Alice," Jasper murmured when we got back to the hotel.

"You're welcome, Jazz. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

We sat on the bed, against the headboard.

"I love you, Alice," he said abruptly.

I felt a sudden urge to kiss him. To explore every little crevice of his mouth, feel each tooth, to strangle his tongue. I leaned forward slowly, mouth opening slightly, and he closed the distance between us.

I've never kissed anyone other than Jasper. But I know that he is the greatest kisser ever. How do I know this? Because no joy I have ever experienced in all of my years has ever, _ever_ ranked to this one. Our mouths were made for each other, and we explored them, just like I'd wanted to, and it was wonderful. We stayed like that, occasionally shifting positions, mouths never parting, until dawn, when the maid knocked on the door, entered, gasped, and quickly escaped.

We parted, laughing. Soon we stopped, and gazed into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Jasper looked down, ashamed.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked gently.

"My eyes…they must be so unpleasant to look at. My mouth. It must taste like human blood."

"No, no, Jazz. Nothing is unappealing about you. No, no…You are wonderful, and so strong, and I love you and I always will. Don't worry. It's alright…" I soothed. He calmed, and looked up at me.

"You can go to the hospital alone…" he offered.

"But that would mean leaving you, and I couldn't bear to do that."

"Well, then, let's go hunting," he said, standing up.

I stood, as well, and we both left to go hunting.

**Fluff, you may say, but it's Jasper/Alice fluff, so it's all good…**

**Oh, and sorry so short. Promise, next chappy will be longer! Wait, do I say that a lot…? Well, I'll say it in GERMAN!!!! **

**Happy Valentines Day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Congrats to worriorbookwyrm! You get this chapter earlier than anyone else for your best review! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And my basketball team is going to the CHAMPIONSHIP GAME in our league!!!!!!!! Cheer on Big Red!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and Tokio Hotel? Yeah, THEY ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**That was random….ohhhhhhhweelllllllllllllll…..Hope ya enjoy this one! Sorry if the generations, etc., don't match up…I tried my best…………**

When we got back from hunting, Jasper's eyes were mostly golden, with some red flecks in them. We figured it would be safe to go to the hospital.

The woman at the front desk looked like she was about 80. She was reading a magazine, chewing gum, and had a frown on her face that had probably been there for ages, and wouldn't be going away anytime soon. I checked the future, and saw that.

Jasper leaned against the counter, and said, "Hello, ma'am," in that amazing Southern accent of his that he still hasn't completely lost.

"I _hate_ the South!" she said suddenly, smacking her gum and closing the magazine. "Those idiots thought slaves were alright! They fought to defend their weak little selves, and I hate them and everyone who comes from there!"

"Oh, I know! My great-grandfather died in the war! I think the Confederate cause is stupid!" Jasper said, looking the woman straight on. "I hate this accent. Makes people think I'm a Confederate, but I'm not, really!" Obviously, Jazz was lying through his perfectly white teeth. I was thinking _This woman is living in the past…And she wasn't even alive!_

"Anyway, ma'am," Jazz continued, "My great-uncle, Carlisle Cullen, used to work here. We're doing a report for school on him, my girlfriend, Alice, and I…" he gestured to me. "And we need some information on him…"

"Do you have authorization?" she asked.

We were prepared. We had another note.

He slipped it to her. She read it, and then disappeared into a backroom. She reappeared with a file folder, which she handed to us.

We sat on the benches outside the hospital while we flipped through the folder. When we had the information we needed, we walked it back inside.

"Thanks, ma'am," Jasper said, handing it back to her.

"No problem, hon," she replied, smiling.

When we got back to the hotel, Jasper and I sat on the couch.

"That was hard," he said slowly. "I wanted to kill her for hating the confederates, but I didn't want to displease you, so I…I think I wasn't very good at hiding it…"

"No, Jazz, I had no idea! And I was watching for it! You were amazing!"

"Really?" he smiled at me, and I smiled back, nodding.

"Jasper, I've 'known' you for a long time, but I never knew that you were such an amazing person. I love you."

"And I haven't known you for that long, but I feel as though I've 'known' you on the inside forever. And I love you, too."

With that, we hugged, then kissed. It was, once again, wonderful.

**Go listen to Tokio Hotel! RIGHT NOW!!!!**

**Love,**

**TG17**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, my, gosh! Worriorbookwyrm, I am sooooooooooooo sorry! I didn't send it to you early! *tears* SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! **

**On account of my always forgetting to send it, I'm just going to note how great you are. Okay. WORRIORBOOKWYRM, YOU ROCK!**

**So, here's the NEXT CHAPTER! (written while listening to Tokio Hotel…DUH! I'm now obsessed with Twilight, Tokio Hotel, AND a guy at my school I have a crush on! EDWARD, BILL, AND DAYLON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

We moved on to the next location, and got Carlisle's information, much the way we did at the first two hospitals.

As we were walking out of the hospital, a girl walked up to us, wearing a mini skirt and a too-tight shirt. She had on way too much make-up, and was chewing gum, smacking it loudly. She had long, straight blonde hair, and was about as tall as Jasper.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm Theresa, you wanna ditch this li'l scrawny thang and go to my apartment?" she asked in an alluring voice, stroking Jazz's chest. **(He called her the 'b' word.)**

"Not a chance, -----." He replied. He cursed! I hadn't thought Jasper was capable of that, or, if he was, he would ever do it.

When she walked stiffly away, trying to look cool, to the next poor guy, Jasper leaned down to me and whispered, "Sorry, ma'am." I giggled, showing him it was okay. He is such a gentleman!

"You know, I've never cursed in front of a lady before," he continued. "Much less _to _a lady. Although…well, she wasn't really a _lady_, was she? But you…you are, and I'm sorry, Alice." He bowed his head as we walked on.

"It's okay, Jazz. I totally understand. She wouldn't have walked away if you hadn't."

"You know, you are exactly the opposite of a 'scrawny li'l thang,' Ali." I giggled. No one had ever called me Ali before…Well, I can't speak for my human life, but, certainly, in my vampire life, not.

**Jasper's POV (I know, it's been awhile.)**

I walked into the hotel room from the workout room, where I'd been pretending to strain myself, and attempting not to break the weights…or kill anyone. In that sweaty little room, it was so hard.

Alice was laying face-down on the bed, pounding her fist into the fluffy white bedding, pale legs flailing.

"Ali, what's wrong?" I asked, sending out soothing feelings.

"I can't remember! I can't remember anything! I can only remember being a vampire, I can't recall being a human _at all_. I have no idea what my name is, I just know I like the name Alice…And I wish I knew why. But I don't, and I can't remember how I got changed, and I wish I knew that, but I don't…And I wish I knew why I had these visions, because I'm so curious as to how they came to be part of me. It's like I had to unwillingly sacrifice the past in order to see the future, and I didn't even make the choice. I don't think. Maybe I did. Oh, I _hate_ this!" she was talking to the comforter. As she spoke, voice muffled but bell-like, I sat next to her and started to move my hand in a circular movement around her back.

"Oh, sweet Ali, I'm sorry…" I wished I could help.

"No, it's not your fault," she said, slowly sitting up and facing me.

"But, Alice, I have a theory about the visions…well, this is just what my own experiences are based on, but…in my human life, I was very perceptive of other's feelings and emotions. And just like our vision and hearing and other traits was enhanced with our changes, so were these 'powers.' I'm guessing you were good at predicting things…It's just a theory."

While I was speaking, Alice just sat there, staring at the blank wall.

"I think you're right…" she said slowly. "Oh, Jazz! Thank you!" she threw her arms around me.

"What?" I asked slowly. I didn't know what she was talking about, saying as I didn't think it was all that smart a theory.

"I know something about my human life!" she exclaimed.

"What's that?" I asked, confused.

"I was good at predicting things. Like you said!" she exclaimed. I had actually been half-kidding. I didn't think a human could do that…but, then again, this _was_ Alice we were talking about. With her, anything is possible. That's what I love about her. About it's only been a couple days.

Ich hoffe, das war lange genug! Danke fürs Lesen!

That is: 'I hope that was long enough! Thanks for reading!' In German.

Go listen to Tokio Hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

**I GOT 1 REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**YOU'RE LUCKY I EVEN PUT THIS CHAPPY UP!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW MONSTER'FREAK.**

_Days passed, weeks passed, months passed…Jasper and I moved from hospital to hospital, gathering information about where to find Carlisle Cullen and the rest of them._

_Jasper hadn't made any mistakes for the past two months, and I was so proud of him._

_We'd only kissed so far, nothing more._

Jasper and I were hunting in a park somewhere in Colorado. It was a cloudy day, and I wasn't paying attention to the future. All I was concerned about was that my future was filled with Jasper, forever.

We were sharing an elk. As we drained the blood, our heads bumped into each other, making a huge crashing sound that echoed through the woods. His dirty blonde hair was mixed in with my pitch-black hair.

I giggled as I pulled up a vein and began to suck from it. He took the other end, and began to gather it in his mouth. I pulled it into my mouth, and eventually we met. After a little while, we spit out the vein. We stayed there kissing for at least half an hour, rolling around, getting blood all over our outfits, but, of course, we didn't care.

Abruptly, Jasper pulled away.

"Ali, I love you. Would you do me the great honor of marrying me?" He got on one knee, and I laid there, shocked. He was…proposing? To me? He wanted to marry me?

He took my shoulders and stood me up. I did so numbly. I stood there for a little bit too long, I think. It's a good thing Jasper knew I was shocked. He knew my every feeling…without his powers. And I knew his. So I recognized it when his face began to slacken. He was hurt.

"Of course, Jazz! I love you, too!" I beamed. "I'm just shocked. I didn't see this coming."

"I was hoping you wouldn't," he replied. "I tried very hard to not decide…It helped that you weren't looking through the future too much." He stood as he spoke, so that he was holding my hands.

_Jazz – I love you so much, and I am so excited for you to be my forever. You are so special, and talented, and I know you'll be a great husband and best friend. I know we will have all the happiness in the world. I haven't even checked. I just know. I'm so excited, Jazz. I can't wait to start our life together._

_Ali – You sure are special. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. You outshine anyone I've ever met. I'm excited to be with you, and cannot imagine life without you. Before I met you, I was blind to beauty and happiness. You changed that. I'm happy I get to love you forever._

_Vows: Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen. June 24, 1949._

**That was short. Sorry.**

**TWILIGHTGRL17 LOVES YOU! **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, you all know what's next….there's the wedding, then…I'm NOT going into details, so do NOT worry!!!!**

The morning rays of light made her skin sparkle in the Bermuda sun, hitting the ceiling and erupting into a thousands little facets of rainbows. But the more beautiful sight was Alice herself. Wearing only her under things. She was amazing last night. I was not a virgin, and we weren't sure if she was, from her human life. Maria and I did more than kill. I regret that very much now, as I see how much a difference actually loving someone makes. There was no joy with Maria. With Ali, however…It was the happiest night of my life, human or vampire.

As we stared at each other, her golden eyes into my identical ones, Alice sat up, never breaking eye contact.

"What now?" she asked, grabbing her robe and putting it on.

"I…I don't know." I replied. What _did_ we do now? On the one hand, saying that we should continue our search, and leave Bermuda, would be shallow. Saying that we should go to the beach would be stupid – being vampires, we cannot go to the beach.

We sat there for a second, and then Alice said abruptly, "Hunting?"

"Sure." I stood up. Hunting sounded good to me. I wasn't hungry, but what choice did we have?

We found a good forest – small, but teeming with wildlife – and began to hunt.

Soon, I caught a whiff. A delightful whiff. I couldn't resist. I began to run toward the human, but Alice blocked my path. I ran into her, the sound of our collision echoing off the trees. She grabbed me, and tackled me to the ground.

"Get off me!" I shrieked, flailing, my fists flying at her. I needed that human. It would taste so good. And it had been so long.

"You don't want that, Jazz." She said calmly. I put off resigned feelings, but she was unfazed. Great. My powers weren't working on her. We struggled like that for awhile, until I forgot what I was fighting for. I stopped flailing, and she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Apparently, we need a bigger forest," she said lightly. I sensed happiness from her. Aimed toward me, I was sure. Trying to make me feel better. I must have looked dejected, because Alice said softly, "Jazz, you know I don't care. And I could tell you weren't giving your all. You are getting better. I promise, it'll be fine."

We walked back to the hotel. Alice let me walk without her holding onto me. She trusted me that much.

When we arrived, Alice and I decided to leave the next morning. Bermuda held nothing for us, since we couldn't go out in the sun.

_More weeks passed. Jasper and I are having such a great time in Switzerland! It's cloudy, and we have been skiing every day! We think maybe we should have more honeymoons…we're leaving next week to get back to searching. We don't particularly enjoy moving from city to city, but I just cannot see where the Cullens are._

_This search stuff is getting boring. I wish we could just stay here in Switzerland, not to continue our search. But Alice is very set on finding these Cullens. I think we could do fine on our own. But I trust Alice. She must know something I don't know, like how happy we'll be. I don't think we'll be happy. I think that we're happy now. Maybe that's just me, though. Maybe Alice likes big families. I don't mind them, but it's embarrassing enough to slip up with just Alice. What about them? What about Carlisle, and Esme, and Edward, and Emmett, and Rosalie. I know Alice forgives me. Will they?_

1950

We just finished up at the last hospital! We know where the Cullens are! We're leaving tonight. We'll be there by tomorrow! I'm so excited to finally meet these people I feel so close to, in person! I just know we'll get along…and I don't need my visions for that. Edward will be my favorite brother, Jasper and he will get along so well! Emmett will be excited to have a new person to wrestle!

"Jasper, this is going to be so great! They're going to accept us, and love us, and they're going to help you! We'll go to school! And you can wrestle with Emmett and Edward, and play these things called "video games…" and Rose and I will get along so well, and I can go shopping as much as I want and…" I then noticed the look on Jasper's face as we walked through the park. "What's wrong, Jazz? You aren't excited. Why are you worried?"

"What if they don't like me?" he said softly.

"Oh, Jazz, they will. Trust me. And they'll forgive you! It's not a problem. Don't worry." I reassured him.

He didn't look convinced.

**What will become of Jasper?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!??! Seen Tokio Hotel TV Caught on Camera History DVD? Yeah…Bill: "WHAT WILL BECOME OF GUSTAV?" Reply if you get that…We can bond over our obsession!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Speaking of obsession (Randomly inserts something that has nothing to do with obsession) REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Even if it's to tell me to shut up about Tokio Hotel.**

**Which, by the way, would be a vein effort (is it vein? I don't know…)**

**I'm in a hyyyyyyyyyyyyyypppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr MOOOODDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay.**

**Bye.**

**Review.**

**In 3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay JUST A NOTE: this is really creepy. Okay. My last chapter was the 13****th**** chapter (an unlucky number, some think) and it had…dunhdunhdunhhhh 911 WORDS! As in 9/11…September 11…2001…(Bows head in moment of remembrance) For those who don't know that was the day the twin towers in were "bombed" even though they weren't really **_**bombed**_**…more like crashed into. And that's a big deal here in America. **

**Just thought that was creepy…Sorry if I offended you by saying that, just in case you're from abroad…If you are…it's pretty awesome that you're reading my fanfiction! I just think that rocks soooo much!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!**

We were in the car, going to the Cullens'. Alice was bouncing in her seat with excitement.

I was not.

I wasn't _unhappy _about going to the Cullen's. Anything that makes Alice happy makes me happy, in a sense. But even without my powers, I would have been happy. Alice's happiness makes me happy, too. But today, I was a little more overwhelmed with nervousness to ponder my amounts of happiness.

I didn't want to disgrace myself, and Alice. If I got us kicked out of the family, then…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Alice had told me that she would readily forgive me if something like that happened. She had also told me that there was absolutely zero chance of them even being _angry_ at me for killing a human. But the future is so prone to change that I couldn't be sure.

"Alice, the future is prone to change…they could kick us out." I said abruptly.

"Jazz, it's not the future we need. It's the past. They all made mistakes…Rose…Emmett…Esme…Edward…Carlisle and the rest of them always forgave."

I was unconvinced, but she seemed so sure.

_Alice's POV_

I kept scanning the future, making absolute sure that they were still there. They were always in the living room, every time I checked. The one with the white couches, white walls, and the modern art. Carlisle and Esme were reading, Edward was playing the piano, and Rosalie and Emmett were cuddling on the couch.

"Okay, Jazz – Edward is the…?" I quizzed him. I wanted him to feel as comfortable as I did with the Cullens.

"Boyish one, seems younger than Emmett. Kind of quiet."

"Emmett?"

"Big. Muscular. Loves to fight."

"Rosalie?"

"Blonde. Vain."

"Carlisle?"

"Blonde. Compassionate."

"Esme?"

"Brunette. Caring."

"Good!"

He still looked worried.

"Don't worry, Jasper! They'll love us, I know they will!"

_Jasper's POV (sorry about all the POV switches. It's the best way to tell the story, though, so bear with me.)_

Alice knocked on the large wooden door. She looked so small, so vulnerable. I tried to change my look to friendly, and Alice was beaming.

Carlisle opened the door. He had a very…controlling presence. He smiled politely, and said, "Hello. How may I help you?" He was rather shocked by the random vampires standing at his front door.

"Hi, I'm Alice, this is Jasper, and we've come to join your family!" Alice exclaimed, all in one breath.

Carlisle started, noticing, for the first time, I'm sure, our golden eyes, our nice, expensive clothing, the car parked in the driveway.

"Oh!" was all he could say. He was doing better than me – I couldn't utter one word.

Esme, curious, peered around Carlisle's shoulder.

"Hello," she stated boldly, seeing that it was all right. "I'm Esme Cullen, and this is my husband, Carlisle Cullen."

"I know!" Alice answered quickly. I nudged her. "Don't overwhelm them," I whispered.

"You know?" Carlisle wondered. He was very confused.

"Yes. I…know. I am psychic. Like Edward. Except, rather than reading minds, I can see the future." I felt Carlisle and Esme's shock at this little pixie knowing their son and his power.

"And you? Do you posess any special powers?" Carlisle asked, turning to me.

I hesitated. Do I tell them about my ability, and risk being vulnerable, or do I keep it to myself, for my own advantage.

I decided to keep it to myself.

"No, I do not," I replied calmly.

Alice was confused, but she decided to honor my decision.

**Back with more soon! (I hope!)**

**Much much much love,**

**TG17**


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel really bad about this, but I'm having serious writer's block here.**

**And I want to start working on my own, original stories and poems.**

**So I'm putting this story on hold.**

**Kind of like ****Midnight Sun****.**

**So I am really sorry, and I may get back to this. Maybe next month, maybe next week, maybe TOMORROW! (but probably not tomorrow)**

**In the meantime, please check out my ****www . fictionpress . com**** account! (Just take out the spaces) It's Live2Write17.**

**Love,Love,Love,**

**And sorry,sorry,sorry!!!!**

**Twilightgrl17**


	16. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I'm here to ask you a favor! Could you please read my new story, Midday Moon? It's my version of Midnight Sun. there chapters are actually longer than this story! How cool is that!?!?!?!?!?**

**Thanks,**

**With Love From,**

**TG17**


End file.
